


A Body Filled and Vacant Mind

by Mara



Series: Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [8]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe was mainly irritated until he realized how badly Marvelous was fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Body Filled and Vacant Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquabluejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/gifts).



> Aquabluejay asked for the story behind Marvelous and his feelings about handcuffs and I figured I'd have to write it someday, so...here it is.
> 
> There is disturbing content herein, although probably not in the way you're thinking. If you're worried about being triggered, please don't read it.
> 
> This story takes place somewhere in the mid-30s of episodes. Definitely after 28 (the bounty hunter/Jetman ep).

Joe's main feeling about the whole thing was irritation to begin with. He was perfectly capable of undoing the damn handcuffs in a few moments, as was Marvelous, but it did require a few moments of Zangyack _not shooting at them_.

And for some reason, Marvelous was being a royal pain in the ass and suddenly fighting like he knew nothing about Joe's fighting style. Hell, the man had fought more in synch with him immediately after they met than he was right now.

Barely ducking a wild swing from Marvelous' sword, Joe growled and yanked on the hand with the cuff on it. "Stop it!"

They both ducked behind the crates that were their only protection and Joe got his first look at Marvelous' face...which looked a lot like it had when that bounty hunter had appeared on the scene a month or so ago. Marvelous was breathing hard, his eyes darting, and Joe wondered if he'd somehow been drugged in the moments it had taken that damn Zangyack commander to slap the cuffs on them.

With relief, Joe heard the others knock out the rest of the Gormin. "Let's get out of here," Joe said, pulling Marvelous behind him as they went straight through the broken wall of the warehouse. Marvelous was already fumbling at the cuffs with a pick and Joe did his best to keep his arm steady and not see the shaky hand.

The moment the cuffs dropped off his arm, Marvelous almost threw the pick at Joe, pushing the team to get back to the ship as they all dropped their transformations.

Ahim and Luka both gave Joe a worried look, but he shook his head, signaling they should leave Marvelous to him. Doc had probably noticed something but he wouldn't interfere. Gai...well, it was always hard to tell what he might see, but he probably wouldn't bother Marvelous.

Joe sighed, wondering what it said about the crew that he was most suited to be therapist for their captain.

* * *

Joe followed Marvelous to his cabin. Or rather, Marvelous allowed Joe to follow him, which meant that he might resist the conversation, but he was aware that it needed to happen.

Marvelous didn't bother to close the door behind him, striding to his bed, kicking off his boots, and dropping down onto his back to stare at the ceiling, arms behind his head.

Joe closed the door and toed off his own boots slowly, trying to figure out the right tack to take. Finally, he settled for climbing into the bed next to Marvelous and wrapping himself around the other man.

Sighing, Joe managed to tuck his head under Marvelous' shoulder. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but...oh well.

"I found the strength to defeat my demons before," Marvelous said eventually.

Joe just breathed evenly, not moving a muscle. Yes, Marvelous certainly had, which was why this was so surprising.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be able to tolerate handcuffs."

Joe closed his eyes. For Marvelous to admit that...

Marvelous was quiet long enough that Joe wondered if he should have pushed. Maybe the moment had passed. But as his second-guessing was getting out of hand, Marvelous spoke again. "He was even younger than me."

"Who?" Joe asked when the silence went on again.

"I don't know his family name. He barely had enough time to say to call him Aziz." Marvelous shifted, bringing his arms down to wrap around Joe. "It was on his homeworld. I...was pretty new to treasure-hunting. I got caught."

Joe focused on feeling every shift of Marvelous' body.

"They slapped cuffs on me and Aziz, well, on all the cattle they'd caught. Criminals who stole a loaf of bread or looked at the Zangyack funny. Probably 20 of us."

"Then what?"

Marvelous' fingers flexed against Joe's side. "They herded us toward a jail. I really didn't want to go. Convinced Aziz we should make a run for it."

"You—"

"They shot him in the head and left me alive."

Joe closed his eyes and held on.

"I carried his dead body to the jail. They took us off-world still cuffed together." His voice was flat. Not even angry, he just sounded...lost.

"Sounds awful." Joe winced at the stupidity and resolved to shut up.

Marvelous didn't seem to have heard him. "I had to drag Aziz with me for three days before I finally escaped."

Joe was surprised to find a tear leaking from his own eye, not for Aziz but for the man who lay next to him, who was shaking ever-so-slightly. They'd all been through so damn much but this was just...Joe didn't even know what it was.

Marvelous shook one arm, making the leather and buckles on his wrist jingle slightly. "I couldn't even tolerate these for years."

They were silent long enough that Joe was thinking Marvelous might be falling asleep. He started to slip out of the bed, but Marvelous caught him and pulled him back. "Okay," Joe said quietly, settling himself more comfortably.

"I don't know if I'll ever..." Marvelous trailed off. "But next time it happens I'll be able to fight."

Joe nodded. Of course he would. He was Captain Marvelous.

\--end--


End file.
